Wake Up Call
by anamaric17
Summary: Anamaria wakes up to a very naughty Jack Sparrow


Title: "Wake Up Call"

Author: villegirl17 aka Brittley aka Anamaric

Summary: Anamaria wakes up to a very naughty Jack Sparrow

Pairing/Rating: Sparramaria aka Anamaria and Jack/PG

Disclaimer: I wish I own them, but I don't!

Warnings: PWP!!!

A/N: It's rather saucy for these two but I don't care.

She awoke to Jack's hard body on her own. At first, she ignored it thinking perhaps he was just using her as a pillow. It was likely that he would do that after the 'activity' they engaged in just a few hours before. She was still sore and aching from it and her body was extremely oversensitive. She didn't pay much attention until he was kissing her neck quite deliberately to leave marks behind.

"Mmm...Jack..."

She moaned turning away from his eager lips truly exhausted. He wrapped a hand neatly around her small body bringing her closer to him. She couldn't fight it because her body was like that of a ragdoll. He grunted lifting her hips and pulling her legs apart. She opened her eyes momentarily still glazed over with sleep.

"Jack...stop I'm too tired."

"That didn't stop me earlier luv." He said slowly rubbing a hand down her belly and over her mound making her twitch. His large hand caressed her entrance slowly but purposefully and she arched up. It was rare for him to be this demanding with her so early in the day, or so soon after getting what he wanted from her.

His manhood, large and hard slid into her a moment later and she screamed finally waking up all the way. She clutched at his hard shoulders with her nails biting into him. She would have cursed him for taking her without asking but she just didn't have the strength.

"Ugh...that's it's Ana...let me know you can feel me."

She gasped holding onto him harder and he smiled down at her before kissing her. He pushed all the way in her stretching her oversensitive womb and she bit her lip to stop any escaping sounds. She didn't want the crew to hear what was going on, but Jack didn't seem to care who heard. He surprised her once more with a move out of her and a more forceful one back in. His hips were so close to hers and the friction against her clit was almost unbearable. Neither of them were going to last much longer the way that things were going.

"Jack I'm..._Jack!"_

She tried to warn him but he kissed her deeply now quieting her words, and he grabbed her hips leaving slight impressions there. Her own brown hands were wrapping more securely around his upper back like she wanted to crawl into his skin to bring him as close as she could. His tangled dreads were surrounding her face as he leaned down to capture her lips once more. It was like he could devour her fast enough.

Suddenly, his pace picked up and he started sucking her breast one after the other making her arch off of the bed. An electric current of pleasure went through her and she stiffened under him. A tear fell from each of her eyes and she called out his name once more as her body broke apart. Jack grunted out something like "my sweet Ana" and he too went into the ultimate realm of pleasure moments after her. She closed her eyes feeling his warm essence flowing from his body into her own.

He collasped on top of her still inside her body, like he never wanted to leave as she lay panting and trying to calm down her nervous system. Sweat and the smell of what they just did filled the air making the room hotter than normally and all she wanted to do was sleep. Instead, Jack's hungry mouth started moving over her collarbone making her moan in protest. She lightly pushed his face from her and he backed off smiling.

"That's a nice way to wake up isn't it luv?"

He said playing in her hair before kissing her shoulder. She would have smiled but she was too tired to do anything.

"Shut up Jack and get off of me."

He actually looked hurt for a minute before that daring grin graced his handsome face once more. She looked at him amazed that the man had such stamina.

"What, you didn't like it?"

"That's not the point, but you could have asked first."

Anamaria said rolling her eyes wanting to move but couldn't because of the position they were still in. Jack went close to her ear whispering gently which made her attitude melt away a little.

"I'm sorry I will next time...but you can't expect me to just lay there when you're all exposed beside me. That messes with a man's mind luv."

"Whatever Jack. I'm going to sleep and don't wake me again because that's the last time we're doing that today."

"Oh Ana..."

"No I mean it. "

He sighed but obeyed finally disconnecting their bodies and wrapping an arm around her as they slept well into the afternoon.


End file.
